One Shot w Loki of Asgard
by Laufeyson'sWife
Summary: Lanaya has come to Earth with Thor to take Loki back, and to stop the war he is trying to bring to her old home. But how long can someone expect a woman to resist her own husband? Temptation is truly the devil's work.


Lanaya stared at her husband as he sat there, staring back at her through the glass that held him captive. Her arms crossed, she shook her head at herself, knowing she shouldn't be here. She couldn't help herself though. What he was doing, all that he had done thus far, was enticing to her. She had come to bring him home. She wanted nothing more for him to come home. He had left, and she had thought him dead. Her eyes did not deceive her. She knew he was really there, really alive, and really trying to take over the world. She was a government agent, knowing she couldn't let him destroy her old home. This was HER planet, and it was under HER protection. Not even Loki could ever try doing it harm without her stepping forward to defend it.

She stepped forward, causing him to stand in response. She could hear his breathing, slow and deep. He was fighting himself too. They were each other's one true weakness. He was strong, a God, and he was unstoppable, but not to her. She was HIS mortal, HIS wife and he would never harm her. He couldn't just stand by while he knew something bad was happening around her. He was calm, feeling her powers washing over him. She wasn't even trying to use them, they were completely shut off. If anything, they were working against her as her heart raced and her body shook with nerves. She hadn't spoken to him since he'd come here. SHIELD had caught him. He had actually surrendered very nicely. It was no challenge for Steve and Tony to capture him. He was not weak, and Lanaya knew this. She knew he was up to his tricks, but they were gone now. His powers did not work on her. She saw right through him and his lies. He could not deceive her. They were a team and they had vowed that to each other. This was a different man, though, standing in front of her. This was Loki hurting, and she couldn't do anything but have sympathy for him. She longed to hold him, to comfort him.

She reached out and touched the glass, knowing full well she could walk right through it. She held herself back with great effort, knowing if she were to enter the glass, she wouldn't be able to keep herself away from him. He did the same, touching the glass as if to reach out to her.

"Your curiosity longs for me, wife." he said smoothly.  
"You're crazy." she replied, wishing to keep him out of her head. He made her so antsy.  
"This does not stop you." he smiled. She felt herself growing weak. She had missed him, her companion, her partner. She belonged to him, as he did her, and it didn't change just because he had lost his mind a bit. She swallowed hard. "I see your struggle."

"Don't pretend to not be struggling yourself."

He looked her up and down, causing himself to harden at the sight of her in her skintight jumpsuit. His heart raced, wishing to feel her skin touch his.

"I can struggle at the sight of you, you are mine." he told her. "You on the other hand, are working. You cannot be my friend right now."  
"Friend?" she scoffed. "You will always be my husband."  
"I would think that title would be lost with the current circumstances."  
"I made a vow, I don't intend to break it."

Loki seemed moved by this, loving her devotion to him.

"I have chosen well."  
"Don't be fooled." she said, quickly correcting him. "I am not going to help you do any of what you've planned for this realm."

Loki smirked.

"So you have come here for your own guilty pleasures?" he asked.

Lanaya was silent. She didn't know why she had come here. She had wanted to see him, but knew she had to be under control. She had asked Steve for a few moments to be alone with him, with no cameras or guards. It had taken some convincing, but she had grown to have a silver tongue after being married to the God of Trickery. She had good intentions, never wanting to let Loki out of his cage, but she couldn't help it now. She wanted him, and she knew he would oblige if she asked for it.

She let herself seep through the glass, ending up inches before Loki. He smiled again, looking down at her. She felt angry, hating that they were forced into this kind of meeting. It was his fault, and she wanted him to know this. She slapped him, making him recoil. He looked at her, clearly provoked now. She glared as she felt her heart racing again. She stepped forward, considering hitting him again, but kissed him violently instead.

She knew he was confused, but he went with it. She liked it. She liked knowing she was the one who had control over him. He pressed her against the glass, lifting her legs to be around his waist. She pulled her lips off of him, knowing she shouldn't have even let herself in his cage in the first place. He was ecstasy to her, causing her to be aroused at his power over her. He kissed her neck, taking advantage of her battle. She pushed against his shoulder to get him away, but was immediately stopped after he bit her. She moaned slightly, feeling herself getting more and more wet every time his tongue touched her skin.

He was torturing her with temptation, and she couldn't say no. She wouldn't be able to. She wanted him, she missed him, and the opportunity was just too great. She kissed his neck back, pulling his hair slightly. He looked at her, making her stop. He wanted her to see what she was doing, to know that she would never be able to stop him. He knew though, that it was the same for him. It was like they were sucked into a poisonous infinity, never being able to stop touching each other. He was just as weak as she was, not being able to resist the woman that he had pressed against his cage walls.

"Do it." she said as he toyed with the zipper on her chest.  
"But what will your friends think." he said, dying to know what she'd tell them.  
"You're my husband. This is my right. To deny me that would be your own downfall." she said, tugging at his armor now.

He loved it. Of all the mortals he wished to conquer in this world, she was the one he wanted most. His hands traveled down to her waist, ripping her jumpsuit open for his access to her most delicate parts. He unstrapped his own armor, letting himself out of the confines of his pants. She moaned at him, dying of anticipation. He smirked, pushing himself into her.

"Feel me, wife." he taunted.  
"Feel me, Loki, and know what you have willingly given up for power." she shot back at him.

It hurt him, but he knew it was true. He would indulge, knowing this was the last time they would ever unite under such circumstance. He pushed against her hard, making her cling to him. He was too aroused, too hyped up. He could hardly control his own movements, consumed by lust. He pushed harder, faster, anything to please her. She was so wet from him, her body weak as he gave in to everything she wanted from him. She bit at his neck, squeezing his bicep as she orgasmed from the intensity of the situation.

"Don't stop." she groaned at him, then pressed his lips against hers.

He felt himself reaching his end, not wishing to do so. He wanted her forever. He climbed to a maddening pace, enjoying the sound of her voice moaning for him. He looked at her face, feeling his body ending. He gave slow, hard thrusts, his liquids shooting into her. He slowly stopped moving, feeling her slump against him. He did the same, trying to catch his breath. She kissed his cheek, stroking his hair. He drew upon his magic again, repairing her torn clothing. It looked as if nothing had ever happening. He fixed his own clothing, stepping back from her as she rested against the glass. She rubbed her face with one hand, clearly trying to gain composure over herself after the event.

She looked up at him, her breathing normal again. She walked over the where she had entered the glass, seeping back to the outside of it.

"As you sit on your throne on Earth, I hope you enjoy dreams of this, husband." she said coldly.

He watched her walk out of the room, knowing he'd never have her again.


End file.
